Reciprocating internal combustion engines need to convert the reciprocating motion of the piston to the rotary motion of the crankshaft. Under the current general technology, the conversion process needs to use a crank linkage mechanism. Due to the presence of link rods in the crank linkage mechanism, the machines are bulky, heavy, and of poor balance performance.
To address these problems, a Chinese patent document CN85100358B discloses a “Crank circular slider reciprocating piston internal combustion engine”, a Chinese patent CN1067741C discloses a “Crank double circular slider reciprocating piston internal combustion engine”, and a Chinese patent document CN1144880A discloses a “Crank multi-circular slider reciprocating piston internal combustion engine”. The common features of the internal combustion engine is in that a thorough improvement to the crank linkage mechanism of the internal combustion engine under the common technology by using a circular slider with an eccentric round hole to replace the link rod. The eccentric circular slider has a cylindrical shape, and has an eccentric round hole parallel to the axis of the circular slider; the eccentric round hole is designed for passing through the crank pin of the crankshaft. The piston of the internal combustion engine comprises crowns at both of its ends and a guiding portion connecting the two crowns, wherein the guiding portion has a round hole thereon. The inner radial surface of the round hole mates with the outer radial surface of the circular slider, the circular slider is placed in the round hole which is on the guiding portion of the piston and cooperates with an outer radial surface of the circular slider. When the piston moves reciprocally in the cylinder by the push caused by the combustion gas in the cylinder, the eccentric circular slider rotates around its own center, and in turn brings a reverse rotation of the crankshaft, and thus transforms the reciprocating motion of the piston into the rotary motion of the crankshaft, then the power is transmitted outward by the rotating components connected with the crankshaft. The teaching of above mentioned patents can also be applied to the compressors or the vacuumizer, to obtain a crank circular slider compressors or a crank circular slider vacuumizer.
In the crank circular slider mechanism described in the above mentioned patent documents, the piston thereof has a function different from that of the piston of the internal combustion engine of crank linkage mechanism widely used nowadays. The piston in the mechanism functions as not only bearing the explosion pressure of the combustible mixed gas and transforming it to a linear motion, but providing the circular slider with a receiving hole for a circular slider while the crankshaft penetrating the eccentric hole of the circular slider, therefore the piston of the crank circular slider mechanism indirectly supporting the crankshaft by the circular slider arranged in the receiving hole for the circular slider.
In order to adapt to the change of the function of the piston, the structure of the piston of the crank circular slider mechanism is adapted correspondingly. Referring to FIG. 1, it is FIG. 4 of the specification of a Chinese patent document CN85100358B designated as a perspective of the piston of the crank circular slider mechanism. As shown in the figure, the piston of the crank circular slider mechanism comprises a guiding portion 2 and a crown 1 which has a same function as the piston head of the traditional internal combustion engine and whose topside is also referred to as piston top used as an integral part of the combustion chamber and which is provided with a plurality of piston ring grooves in its perimeter, used for arranging the air ring, the oil ring so as to realize the hermetic sealing of the cylinder. In the figure, the crown is provided with the guiding portion 2 thereunder whose block is in form of a thin block which has two sides capable of matching the sliding track of the block and referred to as guiding sides; a round hole having a inner diameter matching the exterior diameter of the circular slider is provided in the centerline of the plan of the thin block, and also referred to as the receiving hole 3 for the circular slider.
To adapt to the structural change of the above mentioned piston, the equipment using the crank circular slider mechanism is obviously different from the equipment using the crank linkage mechanism in terms of the arrangement of the cylinder. In the body of the equipment using the crank circular slider mechanism, the piston should be provided with a receiving hole for receiving the circular slider with the crank pin of the crankshaft penetrating the eccentric hole of the circular slider so that the main journal hole on the block for mounting the crankshaft needs to intersect with the block cylinder providing a piston track, while in the existing crank linkage mechanism, the cylinder does not intersect with the main journal hole. Thereby, in case of using the crank circular slider mechanism, it becomes a problem to be resolved that how the cylinder is arranged in such a way that under the arrangement of the main journal hole traversing the cylinder a sufficient cylinder axial length can be supplied for the piston to reciprocate. The spacial arrangement of the blocks are more complicated, due to the following facts: in particular, under the circumstance of blocks using V-type structure, the adjacent cylinders are arranged in V form, however the cylinder of the crank circular slider mechanism is relatively longer and additionally each of the cylinders needs to intersect with the main journal hole. In prior art, no solution to resolve the above mentioned problem is given.
In using a block with a V-type structure, the circular slider in the piston arranged in the adjacent cylinder needs to be as close as possible to achieve the purpose of minimizing the overall size, while the distance between the adjacent cylinders will exert a considerable effect on the distance between the circular sliders. The larger the distance between the circular sliders is, the more increased the overall size is, which impair the compactness of the block. It is a difficult problem for designing the block of the crank circular slider mechanism to solve that.
Another problem is that how the appropriate cylinder sleeve is designed so as to meet the requirement of designing the cylinder structure without creating the needs to increase the distance between the cylinders due to the addition of cylinder sleeve under the following circumstance: as using the above mentioned block with V-type structure as the block of internal combustion engine, a cylinder sleeve usually is necessary, and the spacial relationship between adjacent cylinders and main journal holes is complicated. Moreover, it is also necessary for the above mentioned cylinder sleeve to be mounted in the cylinder readily without any interference between the adjacent cylinder sleeves causing assembling them difficultly.
The crank circular slider mechanism arranged in the block with the V-type structure usually is realized with a single action piston which means that as seen in FIG. 1 a piston on only one side of which a crown is provided; however in the specific case, the block with V-type structure is also used in a crank circular slider mechanism with a dual action piston which means a piston on each of ends of which a crown is provided. It is a form of piston only the crank-circular slider mechanism has.